Information security typically includes the defense of information, for example, from unauthorized access, use, or disclosure. In the field of information security and other such fields, control of access to information typically includes the selective restriction of access to a resource that contains the information that is to be defended. Firewalls, intrusion prevention systems (IPSs), cryptography, and other monitoring techniques are typically used in the field of information security for defense of information from unauthorized access.